Recently, digital signage has been attracting attention, and flexible optical display panels that can be placed in any shape are being developed. It is necessary to measure optical characteristics of these flexible optical display panels. Conventionally, optical characteristics of a display part of a display device are measured by measuring physical quantities such as luminance and chromaticity of the display part in the manufacturing process of the display device (Patent Literature 1).